Gogito The Dimesionsal Traveller
by Corey16
Summary: Gogito the potara between Gogeta and Vegito is bored so he decided to go different dimensions Gogito x Huge Harem Rated M for sexual content, cursing,violence,and blood
1. Info

**This is story where Gogito (the potara fusion between Gogeta and Vegito) is sent to Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Highschool Dxd, Highschool of the Dead, Hundred, Konosuba, Overlord, Tanya the Evil, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Re: Zero, Tenchi Muyo, Akame Ga Kill, Inuyashua, Ikki Tousen, Black Lagoon, Hellsing Ultimate, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Seven Deadly Sins, Medaka Box, One Punch Man, Sekirei, Trinity Seven, Keijo, Jojo Bizarre Adventures, Claymore, Fate Stay Night, UQ Holder, Monster Musume, My First Girlfriend is a Gal, Beezlebub, Maken Ki! Battling Venus, Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maid, Afro Samurai, Kill la Kill, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Rurouni Kenshin, Bikini Warriors, Hunter x Hunter, Rosario + Vampire, Majioko Oh Samurai Girls, Valkryie Drive Mermaid, My Hero Academia, Rwby, Samurai Champloo, Gurenn Lagoon, Freezing, Soul Eater, Yu yu Hakesuso, Toriko, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Sailor Moon, Mahou Kaiju, Kaguya-Sama: Love is War, Black Clover, Anti Magic Academy 35, Gintama, Noragami, Marvel Universe, DC Universe, Hellboy, Spawn, The Walking Dead, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Capcom Universe, Nintendo Universe, Yandere Simulator, Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Senran Kagura, World War Z (2019 Video Game), Dead or Alive, Assassin Creed, Red Dead Redemption 2, Huniepop, Silent Hill, Kancolle, Bayonetta, GTA 5, GTA San Andreas, BlazBlue, Lollipop Chainsaw, Queen Blade, Until Dawn, King of Fighters, Final Fantasy, Valkyrie Crusade, Samurai Showdown, Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **He will have Kaioken 1-1 platillion, Super Saiyan 1-6, Super Saiyan God 1-6, Super Saiyan Blue 1-6, Super Saiyan White 1-6, Golden Form, Super Saiyan Evolution 1-6, Super Saiyan Evolution God 1-6, Super Saiyan Evolution Blue 1-6, Super Saiyan Evolution White 1-6, Evolution Golden Form, Perfected Super Saiyan 1-6, Perfected Super Saiyan God 1-6, Perfected Super Saiyan Blue 1-6, Perfected Ssj White 1-6, Perfected Golden Form, Master Ultra Instinct, Ultra Instinct (Omen), Mystic Form**

 **Here Gogito personality: He has a mixture of Vegito and Gogeta personality**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

 **And here Gogito harem: Lucy,Levy,Layla,Erza,Mirajane,Kagura, Minerva,Anna,Cana,Juvia,and others**

* * *

Dbz Verse

We see a man that wearing the clothes he wear in Dragon Ball Af and had a saiyan tail wrapped around his waist this was Gogito the strongest saiyan in the omniverse currently he on Mars meditating

You see Gogito is bored of peace in his Universe he may enjoyed peace but he can bored of it.

Until he idea

He stand up

"Hey Shernon or Poruga can one of y'all send me into a another dimension?"Gogito asked

 **"We actually can send you to another dimension."Shernon answered**

"That great!I wish you could send me to a another dimension Shernon."

Shernon eyes glowed red and Gogito disappeared to the Fairy Tail Universe

* * *

Fairy Tail Universe in the forest outskirts of Magnolia

Gogito appear in a forest

"Looks like I'm in a another dimension."Gogito thought"I don't sense ki here but I do sense something else."

As he start to fly around the city to follow the energy he was sensing and he landed outside of the Fairy Tail guild

"I sense a lot of strong signatures in here."Gogito thought as he get ready to open the door"Here goes nothing."

As he opened up the door to see the whole Fairy Tail guild fighting

This make Gogito shocked and confused

"Why the fuck there fighting for?"Gogito thought and then he see white haired woman walking towards him

"Hello my name is Mirajane but call me Mira and how I may help you?"She asked

"Oh um..."Gogito started to say before Shernon interpret him

 **"Alright I'm gonna tell you everything about this Universe."Shernon said as he explained everything about this Universe in 14 minutes.**

"Thank you Shernon."Gogito said telpathic to Shernon

"Hello?"Mirajane asked

"Oh sorry about that I dozed off for awhile."Gogito said with a nervous grin and chuckle

Mirajane smiled back

"Anyway I want to join this guild."Gogito said

"Oh ok...come and meet the master."Mirajane said

As Gogito nodded and they walk towards Makarov office

Once they made it Mira open the door and they Makarov doing a lot of paper work

"Master."Mira called him

Makarov look up and see Gogito with his arms crossed

"Hey Mira who this is right beside you?"Makarov asked

"Name Gogito and I would like to join Fairy Tail."

"Sure my boy...Mira give him his guild stamp."

"Sure master...so what color do you want and where at?"Mira asked

Gogito thought about this and he finally figured it out

"Orange with blue outlines and on my right shoulder blade."The Fused Saiyan God said

As Mira place his guild stamp

"Welcome to Fairy Tail and now it time for you to meet the rest of the guild."Makarov said as they exit out of the office and made it to guild hall

"Alright brats listen up today we have new a guild mate and his name Gogito!"Makarov shouted as he pointed at Gogito who waved at the guild

"NOW LET PARTY!"Makarov shouted as the guild cheer and party

Gogito was sitting at the table and was drinking some red wine mixed with vodka

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this place."Gogito thought with a smile as the guild doors burst open and revealing Team Natsu

"We're back!"Natsu shouted

"Hey guys how was the mission?"Mira asked

"Natsu make us spend all of reward money for causing colleteral damage!"Lucy shouted

"Hey!"Natsu shouted

"It true!"Lucy shouted back as Gray noticed Gogito drinking

"Hey Mira...who that new guy over there drinking?"Gray asked

"Oh that Gogito he a new guild member."Mira answered

"He is?"Natsu questioned

Mira nodded

As Natsu walk over to the table where Gogito was at

"Hey!"Natsu shouted

Gogito turn to look at Natsu

"Who the hell are you?"Gogito asked

"Name Natsu Dragneel and I challenge you to a fight!"

"Wait hold on flame brain I want to fight him!"Gray said while walking to the table where Gogito was sitting

"Name Gray Fullbuster and I challenge you to a fight!"

"What do you say Ice Stripper?!"

"You heard me idiot...I challenge him to a fight!"

"No I did!"

"No I did!"

Gogito was getting tired of this and decided...

"I fight both of you at the same time."Gogito said calmly

This make the whole guild shocked

"WHAT?!"Lucy shouted

"Are you sure Gogito?You new here and you don't what Gray and Natsu capable of."Erza said in concern

"I might be new here but y'all also don't know what I'm capable of."Gogito said"And trust me I can hold my own...so don't worry about me."

Erza just sighed in defeat

"Fine...but take this outside."Erza said

The three nodded and everyone follow then outside to see the fight

The three got into three fighting stances

"And don't get in my way Flamebrain."Gray said

"Don't get in mines Ice Princess."Natsu said

"Fight!"Makarov shouted as Natsu charged at Gogito

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"Natsu shouted as the fist was going to hit Gogito but the Fused Saiyan dodge it

"Ice Make:Lance!"Gray shouted as the attack come towards Gogito but Gogito dodge the attack

"Alright take this!Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"He shouted

"Ice Make:Cold Excalibur!"Gray shouted as he jump towards Gogito when the attacks was going to hit the Saiyan but Gogito just simply dodge and kick Gray in the gut sending him flying towards a rock and cause a lot cracks

And he punch Natsu in the face sending him flying towards a tree and causing the tree to break off and crush into another tree

Natsu and Gray get up in pain

"That was one hell of kick."Gray thought

"That was one hell of punch."Natsu thought

"Bit I'm not gonna give up yet!"Gray and Natsu mentally screamed as they charged at Gogito and send alot of punches and kicks but Gogito dodge them all

So he punch Natsu and Gray in the stomach,elbow Natsu in the face,and backhand slam Gray in the face making them both drop to the ground catching their breath

"Do you guys give up yet?"Gogito asked

"Wow he holding his own against Natsu and Gray!"Wendy said in shocked

"I guess I undersimate him."Erza said

"He didn't even broke a sweat."Levy said

"Gogito...just how powerful are you?"Makarov and Mira thought

Natsu and Gray got up again and created some distance between Gogito,stand beside each other,and prepare their final attacks

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"Natsu shouted

"ICE MAKE UNLIMITED:ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!"Gray shouted as they the attakc was coming towards Gogito

"Oh no master he gonna be killed!"Lucy shouted

"Master you have to do something!"Erza shouted

"Calm down children... look closely."Makarov said

As they look closely and they see Gogito smirking and preparing his attack

"Ka..."

The attack come closer

"Me..."

Closer

"Ha..."

Closer

"Me..."

Closer

"Ha..."

Closer

"Me..."

Closer

"HA!"

As the attacks causing a lot of smoke,dust,and shaking

Once the smoke was gone it shows Natsu and Gray beaten,bruised,blooded,and has cuts on the drop to the ground and Gogito was still standing and was unscratched

"The winner is Gogito!"Makarov shouted

The guild cheer and was shouting his name

Gogito smile and he pick up Gray and Natsu to take to the infirmary

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Peace Out!**


	3. Update

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

 **And here Gogito full harem: Lucy,Levy,Layla,Erza,Mirajane,Kagura, Minerva,Anna,Cana,Juvia,Tiamat, Kalawarner,Raynare,Rias,Akeno,Shuri,Venelena,Ravel,Raiser Peerage,Yasaka,Gabriel,Grayfia,Xenovia,Irina,Medaka,Blake,Weiss,Ruby,Yang,Tsukimui,Naruko, Kurenai, Anko,Ino,Yugao,Karasuba,Miya,Kazehena,Musubi,Hikari,Hibiki,Matsu,Yume,Akitsu,Hinata,Mei,Tsunade,Midnight,Mt. Lady,Momo,Tsubaki,Sona,Black Cat,Black Widow,Silk,Shadow Cat,Tsuyu Asui, Itsuka Kendou,Momo,Sakura,Sister Carmal (Younger),Yomi,Rangiku,Orhime,Nami,Nico Robin,Kuroka,Koneko, Morrigan, ,Nana Shimura,Mira Yamana,Akio Fudo,Yui,Levi,Rogue,Chun Li,Cammy,Trish,Lady,Temari,Samui,Tenten,Boa Hancock,Nojiko,Vivi,Perona,Baby 5,Reiju, Charlotte Pudding, Zatanna,Black Canary,Huntress,Brandish,Dimaria,Irene,Grammi,Meredy,Ultear,Layla,Ur,Lois Lane,Tala Al Ghoul,Magik,Gamora,Jean Gray,Scarlet Witch,Mary Jane,Gwen Stacy,Saya,Saeko,Shizuka,Rei,Ochaco,Mina Ashido, Mikoto, Kushina, Laura,Lilith, Enchantress,Akame,Esdeath,Chelsa,Leone,Najenda,Mine,Sherry,Jenny,Chelia,Edo Lucy,Edo Erza,Edo Wendy,Laki,Kinana,Bisca,Kyouka,Sayla,Kyoka Jirou,Kaguya,Vinsmoke Sora,Captain Marvel,Emma Frost,Wonder Woman,Harley Quinn,Catwoman, Yoruichi,Nojiko,Titi,Bell-Mere,Medusa, ,Fem Yami,Rukia,Yukino,Sorano,Millianna,Yugito,Fuu, Kurotsuchi,Mabui,Rosario,Kurumu,Mizore,Jade Nguyen,Ophis,Supergirl,Serafall, Rossweire,Betty Swanson, Kagorme,Sango',Nico Olivia,Ophis,Powergirl,Android 21,Sui Fung,Selina,Lugh,Ultear,Meredy,Ur,Black Canary,Huntress,Spider-Woman,Najenda,Juri Han,Eliza,Silver Sable,Madame Web,Fire,Ice,Big Barada, (Hoshi),Mary Marvel,Liesoletta,and others**

 **Teams Gogito will be in:Avengers,Inhumans,X-Men,Justice League,Straw Hat Crew, Konoha 11,Fairy Tail, Shinobi Alliance,and others**

 **Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **So, th** **is story is gonna be a long-ass one so I have** **time to development Gogito and his future harem members relationships so onto the story**

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild Infirmary

Gogito was in the Infirmary with Gray and Natsu in the Infirmary beds

"I guess I was a little too rough with them," Gogito said to himself

Then Makarov came in the room with Erza

"How Gray and Natsu are doing?" Erza asked with concern in her voice

"They are doing fine," Gogito said

"That good to hear," Makarov said

"So, Gogito you were holding back were you?" Erza asked

"Yeah," The Saiyan answered

"What kind of magic did you use at the end of the fight?" Makarov asked

Gogito was shocked at that question

He was panicking inside his head right now

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What should I say?' Gogito mentally scream but then he came up with an answer

"I use Energy Manipulation Magic."

"Energy Manipulation Magic? It must be magic I never heard before," Erza said

"Well, because it a rare magic that no one has before except me," Gogito said

"I see," Makarov said

As Gogito exited out of the Infirmary and see Lucy and Wendy talking at a table

"That new guy Gogito is really something huh?" Wendy said

"Yes he is and not to mention he looks handsome and sexy," "Lucy said

"Yeah he does," Wendy said

Gogito came down to their table and sit down with them which scared Lucy which that he might heard what she said

"Hey, guys what y'all got going?" Gogito asked

"O-oh n-nothing, just t-talking a-about s-some stuff," Lucy said while stuttering

As Wendy sniff Gogito and she was shocked to find out he not human.

'He don't have a scent of a human...should I tell the others?' Wendy thought

As the guild doors open and everyone turn to see the Thunder God Tribe

"We're back," Bickslow said

"Hey, Lucy who are those guys?" Gogito asked

"Oh, that the Thunder God Tribe," Lucy answered

"Thunder God Tribe?" Gogito questioned

"Yeah they are a team of Fairy Tail and their team leader is Laxus and he an S-class wizard," Lucy said.

"Hey where Gramps?" Laxus asked Mirajane while walking to the bar

"Oh, he in the Infirmary room with Natsu and Gray," Mira said

"What happened to them?" Evergreen asked

Mira point to Gogito who look at the Thunder God Tribe

Gogito walk to the Thunder God Tribe and hold his out to shake Laxus hand

"Name Gogito and I'm new here so please treat me well,"

Laxus' look him up and down

"So this is the guy that beat Natsu and Gray?" Laxus thought, "Impressive."

As the Lighting Dragon Slayer shake Gogito hand

"Nice to meet you Gogito and the name Laxus Dreyar,"

"Nice to meet you too,"

As the two stop shaking hands

"Well, I guess I better get going," Gogito said

"Wait I challenge you to a fight," Laxus said

This makes the whole guild shocked and surprised and Erza and Makarov appear in the guildhall

'Hmm...Lucy said he an S-class wizard...I guess I can fight him,' Gogito thought

"Fine I accept your challenge," Gogito said

This shocked the guild more

Laxus smirked

"Alright then. Come meet me at the sparring grounds," Laxus said as he and his team walk to the sparring grounds

"Gogito do you know what you got yourself into?!" Lucy shouted

"Yeah, I simply accept a challenge from an S-class wizard," Gogito said nonchalantly

"Gogito I know you strong enough to beat Natsu and Gray at the same time but Laxus is in a whole another realm," Erza said

"Don't worry about it...I can take care of myself...now come on let go to the sparring grounds," Gogito said and as everyone followed him

* * *

Sparring Grounds

Gogito was stretching and Laxus was waiting patiently

"Ready for this Gogito?" Laxus asked

"Hell yeah, I'm ready!" Gogito shouted with enthusiasm

"FIGHT!" Makarov shouted

As Gogito and Laxus charge at each other

They send a lot of punches and kicks at each other but they either dodge or block

This keeps going for a few minutes but Gogito punch Laxus in the gut making Laxus spit up saliva and blood and Gogito send a barrage of punches and kicks

"Lighting Dragon Roar!" Laxus shouted as the Saiyan dodge it

"Lighting Dragon Breakdown Fist!" Laxus shouted

As Gogito dodge it

Laxus' had enough of this and decided to enter Dragon Force

"TAKE THIS RAGING BOLT!" Laxus shouted

As the attack hit Gogito making a big explosion and smoke appear

"GOGITO!" The whole guild shouted

'Damn it! I think I kill him!' Laxus thought

"It alright guys," Gogito said as the smoke disappeared revealing his shirt is damaged and showing some of his upper body making the girls blushed and making a little blood coming down from their nose

"Alright time to end this," Gogito said as the Hyperverses start shaking, earthquakes happening, Tsunamis start happening, and Gogito was covered in a blinding light making everyone covered their eyes and once the light was gone it reveal Gogito in Super Saiyan

"W-WHAT?!" Laxus shouted as Gogito disappeared and reappeared behind Laxus

And Gogito punch him in the face sending him flying into a Mountain

"Woah...he so fast I couldn't see him!" Erza shouted

"I-is h-he human?!" Lucy shouted

Gogito grab Laxus by the collar of his shirt and throw him up in the air and start Ki blasts at him making Laxus screamed in pain

Laxus got up and he was in pain

"THAT IT TIME TO END THIS! LIGHTING DRAGON SECRET ARTS: ROARING THUNDER!"

As the attack was coming towards the Saiyan

The Saiyan prepare his own attack

"FINAL FLASH!" Gogito shouted

As the attacks clashed making an explosion and strong winds and smoke appear

Once it was gone it reveal Laxus on the ground in his base form and Gogito still standing

"The winner is Gogito!" Makarov shouted as the guild break into cheers

* * *

Later at night in a forest

"Hmm...so the Grand Magic Games is coming up and we have three months to train," Gogito thought when he and the guild heard about the Grand Magic Games the Saiyan was excited to enter in but Makarov said no but after he heard the reward was 30,000,000 million jewels he decided that they were participating

'I guess I can go to another Universe,' He thought, 'Hey Shernon,'

As Shernon open that leads to the Highschool Dxd verse

And Gogito enter in

* * *

 **Done!**

 **So in the next few chapters Gogito will be in Highschool Dxd Universe, My Hero Academia, and One Piece Universe**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
